The Selfish One
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Elena no ha visto a Damon desde que éste se lo ordenó, por lo que había vuelto con Stefan. Juntos viajan a Mystic Falls con la excusa de pasar la navidad, entonces se encuentra con su creador. Damon Salvatore estaba allí y ella deseaba poner a prueba sus sentimientos, deseaba saber si lo que sentía por Damon era el vínculo o era real S04E09 O Come,All Ye Faithful. DELENA.


**The Selfish One.**

* * *

**Summary:** Elena no ha visto a Damon desde que éste se lo ordenó, por lo que había vuelto a tener una relación con Stefan. Juntos viajan a Mystic Falls con la excusa de pasar la navidad, entonces se encuentra con su creador. Damon Salvatore estaba allí y ella deseaba poner a prueba sus sentimientos, deseaba saber si lo que sentía por Damon era el vínculo o era real. **S04E09: O Come, All Ye Faithful**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a L.J Smith y la serie es una producción de Warner Bross. Por mi parte solo me pertenece la distorsión navideña en la que ha terminado este one shot.

* * *

Estos fríos días de invierno eran diferentes a cualquier otro invierno que hubiera pasado en mi vida. Quizá fuera porque ahora el frío ambiente era igual a mi temperatura corporal, para mí ya no había calidez más que la sangre que ahora era mi alimento.

El paisaje estaba cubierto de nieve y pequeños copos caían sobre el vidrio del coche. Stefan había activado el limpiaparabrisas, ese era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la cabina. Ninguno de los dos tenía la necesidad de respirar, siquiera. Entendía por qué él estaba tan silencioso, ambos habíamos decidido ir a Mystic Falls para encontrarnos con Jeremy, Caroline y Bonnie, ninguno de los dos era capaz de mencionar el hecho de que Damon estaría allí, aunque en nuestra mente era el nombre que más resonaba.

«Damon» Mentiría si dijese que no había pensado en él en todo este tiempo, la verdad es que es en lo único que he pensado desde que me obligó a subirme a ese coche con Bonnie. Tengo tantas preguntas sin resolver, tantas cosas que necesito saber y que no sé si sea capaz de enfrentarlas, no sabiendo que dañaré a uno de ellos, sea quién sea uno de los hermanos Salvatore saldrá herido y no quiero repetir la historia de Katherine, no quiero llevar el mismo juego cruel con ellos.

—¿Estás bien?—me preguntó Stefan—. ¿Pasa algo?

Siempre tan perceptivo, me pregunto si será mera coincidencia que me pregunte como estoy cada vez que pienso en Damon o quizá hago alguna expresión especial que delate mis pensamientos. Cada vez que hace esa dichosa pregunta deseo responderle con toda la rabia que se aloja en mi interior. ¿Cómo es capaz de pensar que estoy bien? Mis padres se murieron en ese puente, él me salvó y desde que me salvó me cuestiono si no hubiese sido mejor haber muerto aquella vez, con ellos. He tenido que soportar la muerte de todos los que me rodean y los que no están muertos aún están en grave peligro. ¿Qué si estoy bien? Realmente lo dudo.

—Sí, estoy bien.

Desde que Stefan fue a visitarme y Bonnie se volvió a casa, podría decir que he vuelto a ver a Stefan como antes. Él siempre me da la opción de elegir, no importa lo que sea, pero siempre lo hace. Desde el lugar donde alojaremos hasta la ciudad que quiero visitar. Las elecciones parecen ser el centro de mi vida, todo son elecciones, lo uno o lo otro, nunca ambos, nunca ninguno.

No puedo negar que me he sentido cómoda y casi feliz durante estos meses. Stefan me mantiene a base de una dieta de sangre animal, salimos de caza frecuentemente y casi puedo decir que disfruto no desear la sangre humana, pero mentiría. En dos ocasiones Stefan me ha detenido ante dos jóvenes que tenían un aroma tan atrayente que me había perdido en mis sentidos. Él ha estado ahí para mí, no lo puedo negar, pero sé que Damon también estaría aquí si se lo pidiera, pero él me ordenó marcharme y en estos momentos, volver se siente extraño. Es como si mi cuerpo me dijese que está mal volver, que debo alejarme de Damon, pero mi mente sabe que es solo por la orden que éste me dio, porque realmente deseo volver. Entonces, cuando siento que estoy a punto de descomponerme, pienso en Jeremy, en Caroline y Bonnie, incluso en Matt, y ansió encontrarme con ellos tanto o más de lo que podría llegar a importarme la orden de Damon.

—Queda poco—dijo Stefan cuando pasamos por el cartel de "bienvenidos a Mystic Falls"—. ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto, Elena?

Otra decisión más…

—Sí, deseo ver a Jeremy—le miré por primera vez en todo el trayecto—. Es navidad y solíamos ir a la casa del lago. No quiero dejarle solo.

Él posó su mano sobre la mía. El contacto de Stefan no me disgustaba, pero no sé si era por el vínculo que tenía con Damon o mis sentimientos habían cambiado ya que tampoco disfrutaba de sus caricias, muchas veces he debido interrumpir nuestros besos. Me gustaría darle alguna explicación, pero cada vez que abro la boca, él me dice que no es necesario decir nada.

Cuando nuestro contacto pareció suficiente, removí suavemente mi mano de debajo de la suya y fingí arreglarme el cabello. Él dejó su mano donde estaba, pero fui incapaz de volver a tocarle, por lo que mantuve mi mano ocupada en cualquier otra cosa que no permitiera que él la volviera a tocar. No me producía disgusto, pero su contacto me ponía incómoda, como si estuviese mal, no se sentía correcto.

—¡Elena!—me apretujó Caroline—. ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!

—También yo, Caroline—dije, respondiendo a su abrazo.

Mentiría si dijese que no recordaba como era Caroline, de hecho lo recordaba muy bien, pero esta vez parecía diferente, quizá el hecho de organizar una cena navideña aumentara sus cualidades de anfitriona. En menos de cinco minutos Caroline me había puesto al tanto de todo lo que había pasado en estos meses. Bonnie y Jeremy lo estaban intentando de nuevo, ella y Tyler seguían igual que siempre, y como era de esperarse de Caroline, no mencionó a Damon ya que como ella misma lo había manifestado era _team_ Stefan.

—¡Stefan!—exageró Caroline, abrazándolo—. ¿Qué tal está mi vampiro favorito?

Y allí estaba la clara declaración de Caroline respecto al asunto de los _team_.

Entré a la casa del lago. Estaba todo decorado con motivos navideños, un hermoso y gran árbol de navidad, decorado con dorado y rojo estaba en el rincón donde solía ir el jarrón favorito de Jenna. Muérdago por toda la casa, Caroline no había obviado ese detalle, así como tampoco había olvidado las botas de navidad colgadas en la pared. Imprevistamente un aroma a esencias navideñas inundó mis sentidos.

—¡Están listas las galletas!—dijo de la cocina, Bonnie.

Jeremy seguía actuando distante conmigo y entendía el por qué, necesitaba ese atajo cada vez que me veía, necesitaba poder encontrar los motivos exactos por los que no matarme y no lo culpaba. Se había despertado en él el cazador de vampiros y eso es lo que soy. El gran esfuerzo de Jeremy solo me hacía pensar en que debí haberme muerto en ese puente, él habría sufrido mi muerte y no tendría que soportar aquella parte de él que solo desea matarme y extinguir toda la raza vampírica.

Me abracé a él, llevaba un suave chaleco con motivos navideños, de seguro era obra de Bonnie que él usara algo así. Aun así al tacto era suave, tan suave que me permití quedarme allí por más tiempo del que debería. Sentí los músculos tensos de mi hermano, sabía que estaba luchando contra su cazador interno, pero luego se relajó, tanto que incluso se permitió acariciar mi cabello y mi espalda.

—Bienvenida a casa, hermanita—susurró Jeremy.

Un regocijo recorrió todo mi cuerpo, escuchar aquellas palabras, me hicieron sentir realmente confortada, me transportaron a una época en la que realmente era bienvenida, una época donde ambos estábamos lejos de pensar en que nuestras vidas acabarían así. Me obligué a dejar los lamentos de lado, se suponía que navidad es uno de esos momentos donde todo es maravilloso y en el ambiente se respira paz y amor, solo buenos deseos para los demás y esperanzas para el futuro.

Bonnie y Caroline se esforzaron por que la cena estuviera maravillosa, aunque todos sabíamos que para los únicos que realmente sabría bien eran a Bonnie y a Jeremy. Aun así Stefan no demostró desanimo y ayudó a Jeremy a trasladar la pesada mesa de tal manera que pudiéramos sentarnos cómodamente.

—Tyler me llamó—dijo Caroline mientras ordenaba el mantel—, no podrá venir.

—¿Se irá otra vez a…? —preguntó Bonnie, Caroline asintió—. Lo siento por él.

—¿Por qué?—pregunté. Bonnie y Caroline se miraron.

—Klaus mató a la madre de Tyler porque éste liberó a sus híbridos—aclaró Jeremy, que venía entrando a la habitación con un par de sillas.

—Ahora no puede permanecer mucho tiempo en Mystic Falls, suele huir de Klaus y hoy quedó de ir al cementerio a ver a su madre—murmuró Caroline.

Una vez que estuvo todo preparado, solo faltaba el pavo que estaba en el horno, me permití marcharme de allí, necesitaba un instante a solas. No había estado sola desde hace mucho y ya que Stefan estaba bien en compañía del resto, me marché al pequeño muelle, donde siempre me tranquilizaba mirar hacia el horizonte. Estuve allí con Stefan, estuvimos tan felices, así como también estuve con Damon.

Toda mi historia parecía ser tan lejana y a la vez tan vívida que aún dolía como si fuese ese mismo día. Extraño.

Otros años solo ansiaba que llegara la cena de navidad y disfrutar de quienes me rodeaban, ahora, quienes me rodeaban, hacían un esfuerzo monumental por hacer de este día un día especial, como cualquier otra festividad, mientras que en mi cabeza solo hay preguntas sin respuestas, preguntas que todo tienen que ver conmigo y con Damon.

—¿Estás bien, Elena?—dijo Stefan, a mi espalda.

—Estoy bien—volví a responder. Él posó su mano en mi brazo y me volteó suavemente.

—¿Estás segura?—acercó su rostro al mío.

Asentí en silencio, su cercanía me incomodaba, me hacía desear que hubiera más centímetros que nos separaran, mi cuerpo tenía cierto rechazo al cuerpo de Stefan. Rechazo que nunca antes había sentido ¿sería por mi unión con Damon? ¿Sería por mis sentimientos por Damon? ¿Por qué?

Si mi corazón hubiera latido, estoy segura que se habría acelerado, pero no fue así solo porque ya no latía.

—Hola, pequeño hermano, veo que no pierdes el tiempo—la voz de Damon provenía desde atrás de Stefan.

Éste se volteó a mirar al recién llegado. Sus músculos se tensaron, incluso su mandíbula. No parecía contento de ver a Damon, aunque yo estaba dichosa, dichosa y extrañamente nerviosa. Damon, que llevaba una camiseta blanca y su chaqueta de cuero, me miró por unos instantes, segundos suficientes para ver en esos hermosos ojos un destello de dolor. Le dolía verme, ¿Le dolería tanto como a mí? Lo dudaba.

Stefan no me soltó, aunque deseaba que lo hiciera, mantuvo su mano fuerte sobre mi brazo, pero esta vez no era una humana, tenía tanta fuerza como él, por lo que conseguí zafarme de su agarre, de una manera suave y sutil, no pareció que realmente estaba deseando que me soltara.

—Damon, me alegra que vinieras—dijo Stefan.

Siempre tan correcto, siempre manteniendo las apariencias. ¿Por qué no era capaz de decir lo que realmente sentía, lo que realmente deseaba decir? ¿Por qué siempre mantenía la compostura, acaso no entiende que al resto le estresa su rectitud? Detuve mis pensamientos por un instante, últimamente todo lo que tuviese que ver con Stefan me estresaba a un punto desconocido antes para mí, ¿sería también culpa del vínculo con Damon? No lo sabía, pero realmente me estresaba.

—Elena—me habló por primera vez Damon. Su voz hizo eco en todo mi cuerpo.

—Damon—susurré.

¿Qué decirle? ¿Qué hacer? Él me había ordenado no volver, pero aquí estaba, él me había obligado a estar separados, pero para mí esto todavía era estar separados, quería estar cerca de él, lo más cerca posible y en ese momento Stefan estaba en medio de nosotros, por, quizá, primera vez sentí que Stefan se interponía entre Damon y yo, y no al revés. Pero la eterna duda volvía a mi mente, sabía que no podría aclarar mis sentimientos si no sabía qué tanto era el efecto del vínculo.

—¡Hey, chicos!—era Bonnie—, está todo listo, será mejor que entren antes que a Caroline se le caiga el cabello de nervios.

La llegada de Damon no alegró a nadie, excepto a mí, que me hizo sentir como una niña a la espera de su regalo de navidad, él estaba aquí, tan cerca de mí y yo sin poder hacer nada. No me atreví a tocarle siquiera, él me había ordenado alejarme de él y lo había hecho, pero todo este tiempo me llevó a pensar que quizá lo hice porque así también lo quería, pero ya no más, necesito hablarle y saber si todo esto es solo por la unión del vínculo o si es algo más, algo que realmente siento dentro de mí, deseo saber si esas ansias de Damon son tan firmes y reales como son mis deseos por besarle.

Cuando todos estábamos sentados alrededor de la mesa, el timbre sonó. Por un instante todos nos miramos atemorizados de que nuestra navidad normal terminase antes de que realmente comenzara. Bonnie se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta: era el profesor Shane. Al instante sentí como Damon se tensaba, Stefan le hizo un gesto de que se quedara tranquilo, mientras que el resto le recibía como si nada, como si no existiera ese presentimiento de que él sabía más de lo que nosotros mismos sabíamos.

Una vez que terminamos de cenar, apenas había probado bocado, realmente la comida había dejado de ser agradable, definitivamente ahora la detestaba, su textura en mi boca me producía náuseas, pero intenté hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y con varias copas de champaña conseguí soportar un trozo del pavo. Jeremy llamó a Stefan, quería mostrarle un dibujo que había encontrado entre las cosas del antiguo cazador, aquel que yo había asesinado.

Miré a Damon, éste estaba mirándome, también noté que Bonnie y Caroline estaban demasiado pendientes de lo que pasaba o no pasaba entre nosotros como para no haber notado la mirada que habíamos intercambiado él y yo. Me levanté de la mesa y me dirigí a la cocina, con la excusa de lavar la loza. Esperé que Damon llegase, pero a cambio de mi ansiado encuentro, me encontré con el profesor Shane.

—Elena, ¿Qué tal?—preguntó cogiendo uno de los platos húmedos y poniéndose a secarlos con un mantel.

—Bien—respondí mientras seguía fregando los platos.

—¿Cómo llevas eso del vínculo con Damon?—dijo, directamente.

—No lo sé—respondí, sinceramente—. No sé hasta que punto es el vínculo y hasta que punto soy yo.

—Eso no es difícil de saber, Elena—cogió otro plato—. Después de todo estás aquí.

En ese preciso instante entró Stefan a la cocina, no supe cuánto escuchó de lo que hablaba con Shane, pero si escuchó fingió no haberlo hecho. Me dijo que saldría por unos instantes con Jeremy y que volverían al rato. Luego de eso se marchó.

Miré de reojo a Damon que seguía en el sofá bebiendo whiskey mientras Bonnie y Caroline terminaban de ordenar el comedor t conversaban trivialidades.

—¿A qué te refieres con que se debe a que estoy aquí?—le susurré.

—Por lo que supe por Bonnie, Damon te obligó a marcharte, pero tú estás aquí, Elena. Si no hubieras sido capaz de oponerte al vínculo no habrías sido capaz de pisar Mystic Falls—siguió secando los platos como si no hubiese dicho nada.

—Entonces, ¿se ha roto el vínculo?—pregunté.

—No exactamente, el vínculo no se romperá así como así, pero es algo parecido como lo de tu hermano. Tú escoges el atajo. Ahora mismo, para estar cerca de Damon, a pesar de que él te ordenó marcharte, estás usando ese atajo. Lo has hecho tú sola y eso significa que tienes demasiado que has rescatado del pasado, así como lo ha hecho tu hermano para sobreponerse a sus instintos de cazador, tú has hecho lo mismo con el vínculo—me explicó.

—Pero, ¿Cómo sé si lo que siento es real o por el vínculo?—fruncí el ceño, dejando de fregar los platos.

—El vínculo solo magnifica lo que ya sentías antes de ser convertida, sea lo que sea que sientas el vínculo solo lo ha tomado y lo ha multiplicado. Técnicamente no puede ser falso—susurró al notar que alguien se acercaba a la cocina.

—¿Por qué tardan tanto?—era Bonnie.

—Ya estamos casi listos—reconocí, sonriente.

Sabía lo del vínculo, sabía que se había magnificado todo lo que sentía por Damon porque su sangre me había convertido en vampiro. Lo que ignoraba era que soy capaz de sobreponerme al vínculo, tengo mi propio atajo y lo he usado para estar aquí. Lo he usado para estar con Damon, eso podía significar una sola cosa: si quisiera estar realmente con Stefan, si realmente quisiera sobreponerme al vínculo para estar con él, también era capaz de hacerlo, pero no lo hice. No lo hice porque quiero estar con Damon.

—Elena—él estaba a mis espaldas y su voz nuevamente hacía vibrar mi cuerpo.

—Ya he terminado—dije secando mis manos—. ¿Me acompañas?

Él me siguió y mientras atravesábamos el comedor y el vestíbulo sentí los ojos de Caroline clavados en mi nuca, así como era capaz de escuchar en mi mente todo lo que estaría pensando y de ser capaz de reclamarme y de gruñirme, lo estaría haciendo. Bonnie se había marchado a hablar con Shane.

Salimos de la casa y nos fuimos al muelle. Usé mi velocidad vampírica para sentarme rápidamente al borde de éste. Damon permaneció de pie, mirando el horizonte.

—Te dije que no regresaras—fue lo primero que me dijo—, y aun así estás aquí.

—Lo sé—fue todo lo que pude responder.

—¿Por qué nunca haces caso a lo que te digo, Elena?—me miró directamente a los ojos, mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

—No bebí sangre de animal, ni de bolsas, solo directo de la vena, como me pediste. Volví a beber de la bolsa porque tú me lo pediste, me marché de Mystic Falls porque tú me lo ordenaste. ¿Cómo me dices que no hago caso a lo que me dices, si el gran dilema ahora es que no puedo dejar de hacerte caso?—bufé.

—La ironía del destino—sonrió de medio lado.

—Pero también estoy aquí, Damon—le miré a la inmensidad de sus hermosos ojos—. A pesar de todo estoy aquí.

—Pues se supone que no deberías estar aquí.

—Exacto—le interrumpí—. Tú me ordenaste que me marchara y no volviera a Mystic Falls, a pesar de que me lo ordenaste, estoy aquí. ¿No te parece que algo no cuadra? Si hubiese hecho caso a tu orden no hubiera sido capaz de pisar Mystic Falls—el rostro de Damon demostraba que estaba procesando la información—. Y aun así aquí estoy, Damon.

—¿Cómo…?

—Shane me dijo que lo más probable es que yo tuviese algo así como un atajo, como el de Jeremy. He elegido no hacer caso al vínculo y éste no ha hecho efecto en mí—reconocí.

—¿O sea que puedes decidir libremente?—frunció el ceño.

—Algo así…—dije, mirando nuevamente al horizonte.

—Pero no puedes elegir respecto a lo que sientes, porque no es una orden que yo te haya dado, es lo que sientes y que está afectado porque yo te convertí en vampiro. Nunca sabrás si lo que sientes por mí es el vínculo o es real, Elena—evitó mi mirada.

—En eso te equivocas. Soy capaz de elegir y el hecho que tu me convirtieras solo aumentó y magnificó lo que yo sentía por ti antes de ser convertida, nunca sería una mentira, lo que siento por ti es real, Damon. Antes o después de convertirme era y es real.

—¿Y Stefan?—me interrumpió.

—Si realmente quisiera estar con él, si realmente lo deseara, podría elegirlo y estar con él porque así lo siento, pero contrario a eso le hice conducir cientos de kilómetros para estar contigo, porque es lo que deseo—susurré.

Damon no dijo nada, alcé la mirada para verle, entonces me di cuenta que estaba mirando en dirección a la casa. Volteé a mirar y reconocí a Stefan, estaba de pie a pocos metros de nosotros. Probablemente habría escuchado todo. Debo reconocer que me sentí mal por él, no se merecía enterarse de las cosas así, pero tampoco me sentí lo suficientemente mal, no tanto como creí que podría sentirme.

—Elena—Damon me habló—, será mejor que vayas a arreglar las cosas con él.

Miré en dirección hasta donde estaba Stefan, pero este ya llevaba varios metros caminados hacia la casa. Entonces volví mi rostro en dirección a Damon, su rostro demostraba aquella tristeza que sus ojos reflejaban. Siempre me había marchado detrás de Stefan, siempre había ido tras él y le había explicado todo, le había pedido disculpas y había luchado por él. Pero esa era la antigua Elena, la nueva Elena no quería andar detrás de nadie pidiendo disculpas, no quería ser perdonada por lo que realmente sentía, no quería tener que disculparse por hacer lo que hacía, quería disfrutarlo y vivirlo como si no hubiese más que aquel momento. Eso quería la verdadera Elena, estuviese o no vinculada a Damon, era lo que realmente quería.

—No—le respondí a Damon—, las cosas que debo arreglar son contigo.

—¡¿Acaso no entiendes?!—me gritó—. Esto solo está ocurriendo porque estás unida a mí, solo por este maldito vínculo, ¡siempre lo has elegido a él, Elena! Es con Stefan con quién realmente deseas estar, es con él y no conmigo, siempre ha sido así.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse extraño, cada fibra de mi ser comprendía lo que Damon decía y de cierta manera lo aceptaba, lo encontraba correcto, él tenía razón, él sabía que siempre elegiría a Stefan, siempre Stefan, porque Damon lo decía, siempre había sido así. «No, no, esto no es así, no es Stefan, es Damon.» Una parte de mí, se oponía a aceptar lo que Damon decía, pero era una minúscula parte, una pequeña voz en mi interior me animaba a luchar por lo que realmente creía correcto. Necesitaba ese atajo, si es que existía era buen momento para aparecerse.

—Damon—susurré, fue todo lo que fui capaz de decir.

—Esto está mal, Elena—me miró mientras tomaba su rostro en mis manos—. Esto está mal porque tú no lo habrías querido.

«No, no, no es así. Esto no es así, no es lo que Damon dice, no lo es.»

—¡Esto es lo que quiero!—puse mi mano en su pecho y grité, grité con todas mis fuerzas, con tanta fuerza que pensé que me quedaría sin garganta—. ¡Esto es lo que quiero, Damon!

Me acerqué a él, me acerqué lentamente, como si temiese que él se fuera a marchar, pero mis deseos por sus labios eran mucho más potentes que cualquier vínculo. Deseaba a Damon y aunque éste no lo creyese tendría que hacerlo. Acerqué mis labios a los de él y sentí aquella electricidad que provoca el roce de dos cargas magnéticas diferentes. Se sentía bien, correcto, natural. Se sentía tan bien que no tardé en perderme en sus labios. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello y rápidamente deseé quitarle su chaqueta de cuero, pero entonces él, que tenía sus manos en mi cintura me detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa?—susurré, apoyando mi frente en la suya.

—No puedo hacerte esto, aunque lo deseo—su voz sonó ronca.

—Pues yo si puedo hacérmelo, y deseo hacerlo.

Iba a besarle de nuevo, cuando Caroline nos interrumpió.

—Elena, ya nos vamos. Bonnie y yo nos preguntábamos si querrías ir con nosotros a visitar a Matt—sonrió, aunque realmente no deseaba hacerlo. Y su invitación tenía la clara intención de separarme de Damon.

—No, la verdad es que…

—Yo ya me voy—me interrumpió Damon—. Aprovecha de ver a tus amigos.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar a su velocidad. Me había dejado a mitad del muelle, sola, se había marchado escapando de mí. Su huida me dejó sumida en un montón de sensaciones que solo se acrecentaban mientras pasaban los segundos.

—¿Vas o no?—dijo, Caroline.

—No, quiero estar con Jeremy—le dije mientras me encaminaba a la casa.

Al entrar me di cuenta que estaba Jeremy sentado en el sofá. Todos los demás se habían marchado, incluso Stefan. No quise preguntar por él, por lo que me senté frente a Jeremy, que estaba perdido mirando una figura de cristal, era una de las favoritas de nuestra madre.

—¿Aún la recuerdas con claridad?—me preguntó.

—Si—respondí, incapaz de añadir algo más.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio un par de minutos.

—¿Qué pasa entre Stefan y tú?—me preguntó directamente.

—No lo sé, Jer—reconocí—, ¿Por qué?

—Porque se marchó de aquí algo contrariado, no me dijo el por qué, simplemente se fue. ¿Tenía algo que ver con Damon?

—Mmm—fue todo lo que pude decirle.

—¿Por qué no vas y lo arreglas?—me sugirió.

Ir y arreglarlo, era lo que siempre hacía con Stefan, siempre había que arreglarlo. Y eso era lo que debía hacer con Damon, debía ir y arreglarlo, por él, por mí y por nosotros. No podía dejar esto así, no podía demostrarle que su maldito vínculo me dominaba. Debía demostrarle que realmente lo quería más allá del estúpido vínculo que nos unía por sangre.

Besé a Jeremy y le agradecí por todo, él me respondió sonriente con un «no te esperaré a dormir». Decidí irme corriendo, necesitaba liberar toda la tensión que existía en mí y correr a toda velocidad podría ayudar a liberar mis instintos y mis deseos. Solo esperaba que Stefan no estuviera en casa de Damon cuando fuese allí, porque no estaba segura si fuese capaz de resistir la desesperante tentación de lanzarme a los brazos de Damon. La necesidad apremiante de estar en sus brazos parecía crecer más, como si de sed se tratase, anhelaba encontrarme en aquellos brazos. Cuando toqué el dichoso timbre de la casa de los Salvatore, la espera se me hizo eterna.

—Elena, ¿Qué haces aquí? Si buscas a mi hermano no está, quizá…

—No estoy buscando a tu hermano, te estoy buscando a ti—me lancé a sus brazos.

Lo apegué contra la pared con la necesidad a flor de piel, sus brazos, sus labios, su piel. La mezcla de su roce, con sus brazos estrechando mi cintura, sus manos que de vez en cuando tocaban mi espalda, mis manos que recorrían la suya. No tardó en tomarme de las piernas y subirme a su cintura, enredé mis piernas en torno a ella y reanudamos nuestro intenso beso.

La ropa no tardó en molestar, él me rasgó el vestido que llevaba puesto, dejó caer mi ropa interior por las escalerillas, mientras que yo hacía lo propio con su camiseta. La ropa quedó tendida en el suelo, hasta que nos encontramos en su cama desnudos.

Los sentidos vampíricos se habían abierto a mí, las sensaciones se multiplicaban y parecían no acabar, la necesidad de Damon, el deseo de acariciarlo y de tenerlo para mí, eran tan apremiantes que sentía que mi existencia dependía de sus besos, de sus caricias y de su pasión.

Él me besó, me acarició y se dejó llevar por todo aquello que había restringido, liberó sus más oscuros deseos y se adentró en mí con rapidez. No hubo remordimiento, no teníamos tiempo para eso. Ambos lo deseábamos, yo aún lo deseaba, tanto que llegaba a doler. Él acarició las líneas más sensibles de mi cuerpo, descubrió zonas erógenas y me llevó al éxtasis con suficiencia. Cuando mi placer no podía aumentar más, sentí como mis ojos se tornaban irrigados de sangre y mis dientes comenzaban a transformarse en los sedientos colmillos que me exigían sangre a tal punto que dolían, placenteramente.

Damon se detuvo un segundo, miró mis ojos y mis colmillos y su mirada se transformó en la misma que tenía cuando estaba a punto de devorar su presa. Entonces, sin más preámbulo, me acerqué a su cuello y clavé mis colmillos en su tersa piel. Bebí de aquella sangre, aquel fluido que me hacia sentir los sentimientos de Damon, aquella sangre que recorría sus venas ahora recorría las mías, era capaz de sentir el amor de Damon hacía mí, su deseo, su pasión, incluso sus miedos. Una vez que tuve lo suficiente como para soportarlo, tomé mi cabello y dejé a descubierto mi cuello, entonces él clavó sus colmillos en mí. Le entregué, en aquel fluido tan vital para nosotros, todo mi deseo, mi pasión y mi amor por él. Porque le amaba, le amaba al punto que no me importaba lo que el resto dijera, le amaba a él y solo a él. Si alguna vez se alojó otro sentimiento que no fuese amor, este se había difuminado al punto de desaparecer. En mi corazón y mis venas solo corría un solo sentimiento mutuo y eso era lo que Damon y yo compartíamos.

—Te amo—susurré, una vez que habíamos terminado.

—También te amo—murmuró, Damon—. Pero no sé que pasará con el resto, estoy seguro que nadie le gustará esto…

—¿Desde cuando te preocupa lo que el resto diga?

—Desde que te tengo a ti, Elena.

—Recuerdo haberte oído decir que eres el egoísta, no el bondadoso, Damon—sonreí y me acerqué a sus labios para besarle.

—Tú haces que desee ser mejor, Elena.

Su beso fue tan intenso, que una ola de deseo se manifestó en mi abdomen y llegó hasta mi garganta, provocándome una sed arrasadora. Como si Damon hubiese leído mis pensamientos, se levantó a velocidad vampírica y volvió con dos vasos de sangre humana. La había extraído de una bolsa. Sonreí al recibir el contenido.

Era Damon aquel que conseguía liberarme de lo que la sociedad esperaba de mí, era Damon el que me permitía ser yo misma, sin importar lo que ocurriese a mí alrededor. Quizá antes no me había dado cuenta, pero era con él con quién podía reconocerme como Elena, confiaba en Damon, porque él era capaz de hacer lo que nadie más podría, porque a pesar de todo lo que podría haberme hecho, él siempre estaba allí para mí. Me sentía segura con él, pero también me sentía capaz de defenderme a mí misma. No era una chica indefensa, ya no más aquella chica que cerraba los ojos y dejaba que otros solucionasen sus problemas, con Damon podía arriesgarme a esperar siempre más, a ser quién deseo ser, a no tener remordimientos por lo que hago o digo. A sentir la vida y a vivirla, sin importar cuantos problemas estuviesen ocurriendo allá afuera.

Aquí adentro, era navidad y éramos solo Damon y yo. Y en el techo colgaba un muérdago que me había robado de la casa del lago. Le apunté a Damon el muérdago que colgaba sobre la cama y él sonrió. Nos fundimos en un beso que dio pie a horas en las que me llenó de besos, caricias y me hizo olvidar de cualquier cosa que pudiese estar ocurriendo, porque cuando estaba con Damon me permitía ser egoísta y nada podía provocarme remordimientos.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**Hola.**

_Aquí estoy complaciendo a mi corazoncito DELENA con este One Shot. _

_Espero que todas disfruten de este pequeño regalito navideño, quizá tanto o más de lo que yo disfruté escribiéndolo._

_Con cariño._

**Manne Van Necker.**


End file.
